


Our Own Little Secret

by saucekays



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucekays/pseuds/saucekays
Summary: Naruto is unsatisfied with his life as the Hokage. Something is missing. That something is Sasuke. Will he continue to live his life numb and alone, or will he succumb to his feelings?Written as a birthday present for Siu <3
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Our Own Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic written for Siu's birthday, August 6th! Some of you might know her as the illustrator for my ongoing AU "The Fox and the Uchiha." Everyone go on twitter @ nyarutoez and wish her a happy birthday!

Naruto looked out over moonlit Konoha streets, arm on the wall steadying his frame. His head was pounding with a migraine, and he opened the door to his office’s balcony to inhale the night air. 

It had been another long, long day in the Hokage residence, with barely a spoken word to anyone and barely a glance outside. Just mountains of paper, silent and monotone just like everything else he hated. 

Not that Naruto hated the work, of course not. It was the Hokage’s duty to fulfill, and all Naruto had ever wanted was to become the Hokage. 

The wind and the moonlight calmed him, smoothing his hair and caressing his face, an imitation of the way he wanted someone to touch him. Not that he would ever admit that to himself.

He rubbed his tired eyes. Konoha was under his protection yet she felt far away somehow, less like home than ever before. 

Naruto prowled back to his desk, a lion in a cage. Sat down, turned towards the pile of papers once again. 

“This is all that’s left to do tonight,” he said, half-heartedly reassuring himself.

_All I ever wanted was to be the Hokage._

“Not all.” 

Naruto didn’t spring out of his chair; he actually didn’t even bother lifting his head from his desk. But he felt every nerve in his body stiffen regardless.

“You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days,” Naruto grumbled. He sounded petulant, but he didn’t care.

Sasuke’s chuckle was quiet but carried well. Naruto swore it made the wood beneath his head vibrate slightly. “Your heart is getting weak. You’re sitting at this desk too much.” 

Naruto’s answering grumble was so slurred that not even he was sure what he was saying. 

“What?”

“You said ‘Not all.’ Not all what?”

“I meant that this” --Naruto heard Sasuke’s travelling cloak rustle as he gestured towards the paperwork-- “Is not all you have left to do tonight.” 

Naruto lifted his head slightly, finally looking at Sasuke with bleary eyes. He was standing closer than Naruto had expected him to, wrapped entirely in his black cloak and Rinnegan concealed as always. “Whaddya mean,” he rasped. 

“You have to listen to my briefing.”

Naruto sat up a little straighter and frowned. “Briefing? Since when do you do those?” 

“I always do them.” 

“Konoha Intelligence wishes your definition of briefing wasn’t as loose as sending a messenger pigeon with a note. Why are you here?” 

Sasuke shrugged, face neutral as always. “I was in the area.” 

Sasuke’s face was neutral, but never unreadable-- at least never to Naruto. “You’re bullshitting.” 

The Uchiha’s tone was mild. “So?” 

A beat. Then, to Naruto’s surprise, he continued. “You’re the one always complaining about how little I stop by.” 

Something broke inside Naruto, and feelings from earlier came rushing back. The wind on his face, the papers on his desk, the sense of being at home. All I ever wanted. 

He stood swifty, not having to move forward for there to be no more than a foot of space between them. Sasuke didn’t move. 

“You aren’t here often enough.” 

The corner of Sasuke’s mouth lifted in a small smile. “You missed me?” 

Naruto’s voice was a fierce whisper. “Yes, you _idiot.”_

Everything seemed to spin around him, and he couldn’t just stand still. So Naruto took one, two, less than three steps towards Sasuke, and wrapped his arms around him. 

Naruto felt something warm flare up inside him the second he made contact with the other man. It was not unlike the rush of battle, powerful and slow. A touch like this took his breath away, just like the blows he’d traded with his old rival in the past. 

Sasuke shifted slightly but Naruto held tighter, hoping against hope that he would be able to stay like this for just a little longer. 

His heart almost stopped when Sasuke’s single arm slipped out past his thick cloak and wrapped around Naruto in return. 

Time seemed to stop there, as he stood warmed by Sasuke’s energy radiating around him. When he flexed his fingers he felt Sasuke’s clothes, and when he breathed in he inhaled Sasuke’s scent. Everything about the Uchiha overwhelmed him in that moment, and he realized just how much he had missed the other shinobi. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke eventually murmured, and he could feel Sasuke’s voice as it travelled up from his lungs, the vibrations making Naruto’s heart flutter and fall. 

Naruto meant to answer, but found he had to stop and catch his breath before he could say anything. 

When he could speak again, his voice was bleeding with emotion where sarcasm had flowed before. “Of course I missed you.” 

Sasuke’s hand on his back began to move, gently but surely stroking down his spine. 

He said nothing, but Naruto heard him all the same: I missed you too. The sentiment was there, in his heart, translatable through each of his movements and each of his breaths from a language none but Naruto could understand. 

Naruto looked up at him then, lifting his head from where it had been buried in Sasuke’s shoulder. He wanted to see more of the other man’s face, so he brought up his hand and brushed away the curtain of Sasuke’s thick, dark hair. 

More pale skin was revealed, shining slightly under the moonlight streaming through the window and the dim light on the desk. Another dark eyebrow and tall cheekbone, identical to those on the other side. And then the Rinnegan, a single asymmetry on a symmetrical plane. 

He tucked Sasuke’s hair behind his ear but then stopped, suddenly struck by the intimacy of the gesture. He and Sasuke had been close countless times before, but never like this. Naruto blushed and looked away. Don’t read me, he pleaded inside, Don’t read what’s in my heart. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said again --hearing that voice say his name sent shivers down his spine even as he was still being touched there-- “I know what you want.”

“I know,” Naruto whispered. “I wish you didn’t, sometimes.” 

“Why is that,” Sasuke murmured. He didn’t deliver it as a question because he knew Naruto would answer regardless. 

“Because,” Naruto finally dared meet Sasuke’s dark eyes once more, “If you know what I want, I’m afraid I won’t be able to resist taking it.” 

“Then don’t,” Sasuke replied lowly. His words surrounded Naruto like so many snakes, drawing him in and hissing taboo temptations. 

“I shouldn’t,” Naruto spoke, leaning back slightly to get a better look at Sasuke’s expression. “But the way you make me feel... It’s something nothing, nobody else gives me. I used to care about so many things. But it all faded away over the years. Everything except what I feel for you.”

The truth poured out of him, the pulse of his heart proving the honesty of every one of his words. And Sasuke matched it beat by beat. 

“I wasn’t going to confront you,” Sasuke’s tone was edging on dangerous, brimming with memories of years of their fighting. “But this is something I can’t run from.” 

“Neither can I,” Naruto answered fervently, as if responding to a prayer. 

He let the warmth in his body conquer him, and surged forward to press his lips against Sasuke’s. 

The kiss was hot at its core, edged with the taste of the night outside. It sent tremors through Naruto’s body, and he fell further into Sasuke until there was not an inch of space remaining between their bodies. It was like drinking ice water on a summers’ day, or eating a hot meal after a week of starvation, or earning respite after a three days’ march through the desert. Naruto had never needed something more, and neither had Sasuke, he realized as he reached out with his chakra and found Sasuke’s running with desire parallel to his own. 

With tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and his lungs desperate for air, Naruto pulled away eventually. When he did, he was surprised at the amount of emotion visible in Sasuke’s eyes; something, again, filled with nostalgia and memories of countless times before but also completely novel, as if they had opened a new door and stepped beyond its frame. 

“I’m selfish,” he said, even as he didn’t feel a single regret. 

“You deserve to be,” Sasuke replied.


End file.
